Rainbow
by Lakshyarahita
Summary: Fang and Max in every color of the spectrum. A rainbow of Fax. : Oneshot.


_**Rainbow**_

* * *

**Red**

Fang hates the color red.

He's hated it ever since he was seven, and it was just him and Max in cages at the School. The Whitecoats wanted to make a make a demonstration out of one of the failed experiments, so they dragged in a dying fish-boy and stuffed the latest, most powerful explosive down his throat. The head Whitecoat pressed the button, and red, red blood splattered across the walls and their cages. Fang's reaction was cold fury, but Max's…. When she turned her blood-splattered face towards him, Fang's heart broke. She looked like she had felt the fish-boy's suffering, and been right beside him during his final moments – and now her heart was being torn into shreds.

It took a week for the Erasers to clean out all the blood. It took many more weeks for Max's heart to heal, and Fang's heart with hers.

Fang's heart broke twice after that: once, when Ari slashed his stomach in midair and Fang was fading in and out of consciousness until he was in the hospital, and again, when Max was trying to get the chip out with a shell and felt broken enough to cry on his shoulder. Both times, there was blood involved. And both times, he could almost _feel_ Max's heart tearing itself into shreds.

So, basically, Fang hates the color red because he can't stand seeing her in pain – his heart just can't take it.

**Orange**

Whenever Max sees a sunset, she blushes. Not when the flock is being chased down by Fly-Boys or M-Geeks or whatever and there just happens to be a sunset while they are _fighting for their lives_, but every now and then, when she's relaxing and has the time to actually look at the sunset. It's a faint blush, so faint not even Fang can decide whether it's there or not, but it is there. It's all Fang's fault, actually.

This is what Max remembers every time she sees a sunset: her and Fang, eight years old, sitting on the roof of their E-shaped house. She remembers herself saying, "You know what, Fang? You're my best friend." And right when the sun started setting and the sky was dyed a brilliant orange…Fang smiled at her for the first time.

Now, every time Max looks at a sunset, she remembers Fang's little-kid smile and the butterflies it gave her. She would definitely pin the blame him every time Fang teased her for blushing, but she'd probably die of shame if he ever found out, so…. Until he asks her point-blank, the reason for Max's blush will remain as enigmatic as Mona Lisa's smile. But she'll tell him eventually – after all, how can Max keep a secret from Fang when she's willing to do nearly anything just to see his smile?

**Yellow**

Fang knows the exact moment he fell in love with Max. It's not the kind of thing one forgets, of course, but whenever Max runs away from a kiss and he thinks about giving up – if she doesn't like it, he should stop, right? – _that_ moment flashes through his mind, and he falls in love with her all over again.

It was back when Max and him were thirteen, and Max was getting used to the role of Flock leader –slash-mother-slash- whatever else she had to be to keep her Flock safe. And she was doing a good job, too. She was laughing with Gazzy one moment, scolding Iggy the next, and comforting Angel just three seconds later. She did her best to balance every personality in the Flock – and she wouldn't let anyone see how tired she was, not even Fang.

Fang knew she was exhausted – she was only thirteen, but she was taking care of five other kids. But Max was too stubborn to let him _help her_, so Fang decided that he would do something to make her day brighter. That's what best friends are for, right? He needed something that would make her smile, so she could stop stressing for a little bit.

So he watched her and took note of what she looked at and her expressions, and he finally got his answer. There was a picture of sunflowers in the living room above the TV, and every time Max 'watched' little kid shows with Gazzy and Angel, her eyes would drift upwards and she would stare at the flowers with a 'I wonder what it would be like if I saw real sunflowers like a normal person' kind of face, until either of the kids dragged her attention back to the TV screen.

Two days later, Max walked into her room and saw Fang sitting on her bed, holding something behind his back. He stood up and thrust something into her hands, then stepped back, looking nervous. Max looked at him, confused, then looked down at her hands. A sunflower, as bright and cheerful as can be.

So when did Fang fall for Max? When she smiled at him. He decided that he would do whatever it took to keep Max smiling. And thus, our favorite emo-boy fell in love. Blame the sunflower.

**Green**

Fang's favorite color is green, not black. Yeah, Max was shocked too when she found out.

He just randomly told her one morning, out-of-the-blue. Seriously. The conversation went something like this:

"Good morning, Fang."

"Hey, Max."

"So…sleep well?"

"…Sure. Max?"

"Yeah?"

"My favorite color's green."

And then he walked off, and Max tripped over a chair. And even though she wanted revenge for the huge bump on the forehead, Max couldn't help feeling kind of…special. That she knew something about Fang probably no one else knew, and that Fang had _told _her. Told _her_. But hey, they're best friends! Max is supposed to know stuff about Fang! It's absolutely normal for her to have butterflies in her stomach every time he tells her something personal…right?

**Blue**

When Nudge gets married, she wants everything to be themed blue. Obviously, she's going to have a white dress and he – whoever _he_ is – is going to wear a classy tux, but still, she wants blue to be the main color.

Why? Because she associates blue with love. Her favorite color's still pink and all, but she can't help but think 'sky' when she hears 'love'. It's really because of Max and Fang.

It was a normal day for the Flock – they were flying along, looking for someplace safe that they could return to later on, when Nudge decided to stop tell everyone how hungry she was (she really hated it when Iggy put his hand over her mouth, and he had that 'I NEED TO BUY DUCT TAPE' look on his face).

To distract herself from the sound of her endlessly hungry stomach, Nudge decided to do some sight-seeing. Below, there were….trees. How interesting.

So Nudge decided to look up for once, and look at the sky instead. She glanced up just in time to see Fang look at Max, and Max glancing back at him – and now Nudge knows what love looks like when it's framed by the sky.

**Indigo**

Gazzy didn't classify Nudge as 'female' until he was thirteen saw her in a bathing suit.

He knew Max was a girl – Fang would never kiss a guy the way he kisses _her_ – and he knew Angel was a girl – that's why she was his _sister_, as opposed to his brother – but Nudge had always just been …Nudge.

And then they went to the pool that one d ay, and she walked out in that indigo bikini – he only knew the color because Nudge described it repeatedly to the Flock for a week after she had bought it – and he was freaking _stunned_. Nudge looked really good in that bathing suit in Gazzy's mind. Really, _really_ good.

And then Angel ran over and gave Nudge a hug, and Gazzy felt jealous – _jealous_, for God's sake, of his own _sister_, about a _hug_– and then she was giving him an 'I know what you're thinking' look and Gazzy was jumping in the pool to hid his blush – but that bikini looked really good on Nudge. Then Nudge opened her mouth, and everything went back to normal. Kinda.

Every time Gazzy tries to pretend that he had never thought of Nudge as remotely pretty – and she looked _great_ – he remembers how the light shone off of her, and how the color of the bathing suit accented her skin tone, and how her eyes lit up when she saw how big the pool was. He just can't get it out of his head.

Nudge has nothing to do with these funny feelings in his stomach. Nothing at all.

**Violet**

It was a silver ring, with a violet stone in the center, and two lavender ones on either side. He'd buy her a diamond one, he told her, when they were older and ready for it… and stuff. But she didn't care about that, he could tell. If she wanted something more, then she wouldn't be smiling like she was too happy to even try to hide it, and her eyes wouldn't be so close to overflowing.

It made him want to kiss her, and tell her he loved her, and kiss her again. And he did just that, then whispered into her ear the same phrase that was engraved on the inside of the ring:

"Only You."

* * *

_So, do you guys love it or what? My personal favorites are Green and Indigo. ^_^_


End file.
